Sun, Moon, & Sky
by curt lemon
Summary: Elena was the sun- bright and cheerful. Katerina was the moon- mysterious and intriguing. And both were equally beautiful. Elijah, however, was the sky- holding the two together, the necessary canvas for everything they were. Those two girls were everything to Elijah Mikaelson. (AU in which Elena/Kat are twins and Elijah is their father)
1. Jeremy's Crib

**A/N: A series of one-shots in which Katerina and Elena are children and Elijah is their father.**

* * *

**Jeremy's Crib**

July 14th was both the happiest and most devastating day of Elijah Mikaelson's life. Happiest, because it was the day that his two children- Elena and Katerina- came into the world. He had no fonder memory than holding them for the first time, so small and fragile, looking up at him with their big brown eyes. He could not help but cry with joy as he looked down on them. But joy was not the only reason Elijah cried that day. July 14th was also the day that his wife- Tatia Petrova Mikaelson- passed away. Elijah never blamed his daughters for their mother's passing. How could he? They were not but innocent children. One might think it would be hard on him, seeing as the two girls were the spitting image of his late wife (it was supernatural, really, the way they resembled her so perfectly), but if anything it only made him love them more.

Katerina and Elena were so identical that people often had trouble telling them apart, but never Elijah. From day one he always knew one from the other. However, as they grew older and began to develop distinguishable mannerisms and traits, it became easier for everyone else to tell them apart as well. For the first two years, their brown hair fell in soft waves down their backs, as Tatia's once had. Once they neared their third year, however, Elena's hair began to naturally straighten out, while Katerina's began to curl into perfectly sculpted spirals. It also became obvious from their behavior, even at a young age. Elena was sweet; Katerina was sneaky. Elena followed the rules; Katerina made up her own. Elena was the sun- bright and cheerful. Katerina was the moon- mysterious and intriguing. Both equally beautiful. But despite their differences, their bond was unbreakable.

Once, when the girls were four years old, Elijah took them to visit his sister-in-law, Isobel. She and her husband Alaric had had a son, Jeremy, and Elijah had yet to meet him. Between his job and being a single father, he did not have much spare time to travel from Mystic Falls to New York (where Isobel and her family lived). Once there, Elijah made the mistake of leaving the twins in the living room with Jeremy (who was in his crib), in order to go see Alaric's knife collection. He figured leaving them in the living room was the more favorable option, as he did not want them anyway near a room full of deadly, sharp objects. Unfortunately, Elijah forgot to account for Katerina's constant need to get into places she knew she should not. So when Alaric and Elijah ran into the living room at the sound of a bawling Jeremy and Elena shouting "Papa!" repeatedly, the Mikaelson trio made their first trip to the hospital since the twins' birth. As it turned out, Katerina had broken her arm.

When Elijah first ran in to see her sprawled on the floor and asked what happened, Elena said she pushed Katerina. Later, once everything had calmed down and they were at the hospital, Elijah took Elena to the cafeteria, making sure Katerina was under Alaric and Isobel's supervision, and asked her again what happened. "I-I told you, Papa. I pushed her and she fell over." She stuttered.

"You tuck your hair behind you ear when you are being deceptive, Elena. You lied to before and you are lying to me now. So I will ask you one more time. What happened?"

Elena stumbled on her words for a moment before sighing in defeat. "Kat tried to climb in Jeremy's crib and fell." She mumbled, looking at the floor. Elijah nodded in understanding and pursed his lips in the way he would whenever he was frustrated. "Are you mad at me, Papa?"

Elijah kneeled in front of Elena and brushed her hair out of her face. "Of course not. You did nothing wrong. I just wish you would stop trying to cover for your sister all the time."

"I know," Elena shuffled uncomfortably, "I just didn't want her to get in trouble." Elijah chuckled. "What?" Elena looked at him with confusion in her big, brown eyes. She thought she was being scolded, and now her papa was laughing?

"I just wonder if Katerina knows how lucky she is to have you for a sister."

Elena smiled, but it faltered as another thought occurred to her, "Is Kat gonna' get in trouble?"

Elijah sighed. He knew that Katerina should be scolded for trying to climb into Jeremy's crib, but with the way Elena was looking at him, he wasn't sure he would able to bring himself to do it. Some might argue that the broken arm was punishment enough, but knowing Katerina, it was unlikely that that would be enough to teach her a lesson. "How about Katerina gets no desserts for a week?" He said, knowing that Elena would just end up splitting her treats with Kat when he wasn't looking, but it didn't really matter. Elena thought about it for a moment before deciding that the punishment her papa proposed wasn't too severe and nodded in agreement.

Elena held her father's hand all the way back to the hospital room, but as soon as she saw Kat sitting up on the bed, she broke free from him and jumped up to join her sister, who happily scooted over to make room. "Look at my cast," Katerina said, showing it to Elena, "isn't it cool?" Elena nodded in excitement and the two went on talking and giggling about the whole incident as their father stood on the other side of the room watching them in adoration. Even when Isobel joined his side, he did not take his eyes off the pair. "I don't know how you do it," she smiled. "You're so good with them. God,"  
she sighed, "they look so much like Tatia. She was so excited to be a mother, you know." Elijah glanced at Isobel through the side of his eye and recognized the reminiscent twinkle in her eye. Tatia's death had hit Isobel hard, but the Petrova's prided themselves on being survivors and Isobel was no exception. She made it through the ordeal just fine, and though she stilled missed her sister, she was now able to think of Tatia and smile, instead of cry. "She would be proud of you, you know," Isobel added, "for being such a good father." With that she walked back to where Alaric was sitting beside the girls' bed showing them a card trick.

People often asked Elijah how he did it- being a single father and CEO of a large company. But he never knew how to answer that. How could he explain to someone that it isn't something he "does"? That everything he did for them was guided simply by his love for them? And even then, how could he put into words just how much he loved his children? Every time he tried he came up blank; there was only one way he could think of to convey how dear they were to him. To Elijah Mikaelson, those two girls were everything.

* * *

**A/N: I know that Katherine's birthday is June 5****th****, and Elena's is August 22****nd****. So since I wanted them to be twins I made a new birthday and put it in between their real ones. I love Kalijah as a couple, but after I saw that post about Elijah scolding Katherine for stealing Elena's cookies I couldn't deny how cute he would be as a dad and how adorable their family would be. And I decided on Katerina instead of Katherine because how can you not just love the way that names rolls off Elijah's tongue. (Also, seriously considering turning this into a series of sneak peaks into their life as a family. Not a full fic, just a collection of one-shots).**


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

**ANNOUNCEMENT ABOUT ****_SUN, MOON, & SKY_****:**

I've decided to turn this into a collection of little stories about Elijah's, Katerina's, and Elena's life as a family. It won't be like a full, plotted out story, but a series of one-shots. Anyway, if anyone has any requests or ideas I am open to suggestions!

Example:

-"Selina, I would love for you to write a shot of Kalejah on the day they start school. I bet Elijah would cry!"

-"Selina, could you maybe write about the girls going through puberty and Elijah's reaction to that?"

-"Selina, you should write a chapter on Elijah getting sick and the girls taking care of him, it would be so cute!"

-"Selina, I demand that you give us a story about when the girls first start dating, and what Elijah does."

-"Selina, can we maybe see the girls being babysat by some other family members?"

ANYWAY, you get the idea. You can leave an idea/request in the reviews, or a PM, or you can message me on tumblr (my url is curt-lemon)

Thanks, I'm eager to hear you guys' response to this! :)


	3. He Needs A Woman,Pt 1: Pizza or Lasagna?

**A/N: Is everyone ok? You all still alive after that episode. Here's something cute and light to get all the heavy material we just went through off your minds. This chapter is for Missycole23, who suggested a do a chapter on Elijah dating and the girls' reactions. This one will be a two-parter, so this is just part one.**

* * *

**He Needs A Woman- Part 1: Pizza or Lasagna?**

The girls were 6 months old the first time "dating" crossed Elijah's mind- and not of his own accord. He stood in the seafood section of the grocery store, one hand in his pocket, trying to decide what he wanted for dinner. He absentmindedly rocked the cart back and forth as Katerina slept, the motion helping keep her down.

"Are you having a staring contest with the fish?" A woman's voice snapped Elijah out of his thoughts.

He looked up to see a woman beside him, smiling bemusedly. "Pardon?"

"Well you were staring at the salmon so intensely, I was only wondering if you were having a staring contest with it," she said. "Because if you are, you should know that you're at an unfair advantage."

"And what's that?" Elijah asked, amused by her sudden appearance and quirky behavior.

"The fish don't have eyes," she explained, pointing at the skinned and headless corpses.

"Ah," Elijah chuckled lightly at the woman's odd character. "Well maybe you can help me. I was only trying to decide what to cook tonight."

"Well then," she smiled, bowing her head slightly, "Lyanna Mason at your service-"

"Elijah Mikaelson," Elijah answered her unspoken question and pulled his hand out of his pocket to offer it to her. When she took it and shook, hey eyes lingered on his hand for a moment, until she released it and turned to face the fish.

"Well, I say go with the salmon, but I'm biased. I _hate_ tilapia, so I'm afraid I can't be of much help." Her tone was different, Elijah noticed. Still friendly, but it lacked something that had been there before, something he could not put a finger on.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Elijah," she turned back to him with a nice smile. "She's beautiful, by the way." Lyanna added, looking past Elijah to Katerina. And before Elijah could say anything else, she turned and walked away with a small wave, and Elijah was left perplexed by her out-of-nowhere appearance, and equally sudden departure. The butcher appeared then, and Elijah asked for the salmon. As the man wrapped it up, Rebekah walked up to him, holding a very awake Elena.

"Who was that woman?" She inquired, setting Elena in the cart next to Katerina, who awoke at the presence of her sister.

"Just a woman," Elijah responded absently, still confused about the encounter himself, "Lyanna."

"What did she want?" Rebekah asked, setting the items that she had been off gathering into the cart.

"I don't know," Elijah handed her the fish. "I hope you like salmon."

"Bleh," Rebekah contorted her face into one of disgust. "Hate it." Elijah chuckled and they moved on, eventually checking out.

Rebekah was silent for most of the ride, the only sound coming from Elena's and Katerina's unintelligible gibberish in the backseat, until Elijah pulled onto their street and Rebekah finally spoke.

"She was flirting with you, you know."

Elijah's eyebrows came together, not fully understanding what she was saying, "I'm sorry?"

"The woman at the market," Rebekah looked directly at her brother. "She liked you; she was flirting with you."

"Oh," was all Elijah could think to say. As he pulled into their driveway, he mulled over the idea of flirting.

_Flirting_, he thought. That never would have even crossed his mind if Rebekah had not said something.

"Then why did she leave so suddenly?" Now that he realized what the woman had been doing, he was even more confused by her walking away so abruptly.

Rebekah frowned slightly and looked at his hand sadly, "You're still wearing your wedding ring."

With that, she got out of the car and went to get Elena out of her car seat. As she disappeared inside their large house with Elena and a few bags of groceries, Elijah stared intently at the ring on his left hand. Taking it off had not ever occurred to him. When Katerina began to squirm and whine, he looked at her through his rear view mirror. Even at such a young age, she looked so much like her mother.

* * *

That night, after putting the girls to sleep, Elijah lay in his sleep, twisting the gold band back and forth on his finger, back and forth, until he fell asleep.

When he came down to the kitchen the next morning, Rebekah already had the girls in their high chairs and was eating her own breakfast while talking to them. "Can you believe that?" She said to the pair excitedly. "Your auntie Rebekah's graduating high school today. Now, I expect both of you to cheer for me when my name is called. Understand? No crying."

"Morning, Rebekah."

"Oh, there's your daddy," Rebekah teased with a smile. "Someone miss their alarm this morning?"

"I apologize. I don't know how I missed it. You could have woken me."

"No, it's alright. You don't get nearly enough sleep anyway."

"Well, thank you for getting the girls up and dressed."

"No problem." She looked at the girls and sighed, "I honestly don't know what your daddy's going to do when I go off to school."

"You already know Sheila Bennett will be moving in as a full time nanny. I have confidence she'll be just as good with them as you are. She also just had a granddaughter, so there will be someone around the girls' age for them to play with, when they get to that age."

"Yes, well, I'm still not pleased about the idea of someone getting close to my precious nieces. So you'll have to forgive me if I'm none too pleased about this nanny." She got up and dumped her plate in the sink. "Alright, I'm out. I need to go pick up my dress. Also, Kol drove down from Whitmore today and he wants to meet for lunch at the grille. So I won't be able to join you today." Since Rebekah ahd been done with school for two weeks, she had started bringing Elena and Katerina to Elijah's office to have lunch with him.

"Alright, have a good day." She kissed him on the cheek and flew out the door.

Elijah rubbed his thumb over the bare ring finger on his left hand. He knew Rebekah had noticed but chosen not to say anything, which he appreciated.

Elijah was no longer wearing his wedding ring.

* * *

Though he took the ring off that day, he did not immediately jump back into the dating world. The girls were 3 years old the first time Elijah actually went on a real date. It went well, he took the woman out to dinner, they talked, he took her home, walked her to the door, and kissed her on the cheek. It was nice. But he didn't call her again. Elijah wasn't ready for that.

For the next couple years, he went on occasional, casual dates. Sometimes, he lasted as far as up to five dates with the same person. As of now, he had been on four dates with a woman names Andie Star, who worked at the local news station. Tonight, they were planing on going to see an opera in Richmond, which wasn't too far of a drive from Mystic Falls.

"But does it have to be me?" Klaus groaned over the phone.

"Yes," Elijah responded. "Sheila is out of town visiting family. Kol and Rebekah are too busy with their studies, and Finn and Sage live in New York."

"Can't you just hire a baby sitter?"

"Niklaus, please. It will only be for a few hours. And their bed time is nine o clock, so they won't even be awake for most of it."

"Fine," Klaus grumbled.

That evening, Klaus showed up at Elijah's house at 6 o clock, looking very sour. "You're late." Elijah accused, "I asked you to be here at 5:30."

"You're lucky I came at all," Klaus said. "And why would I need to be here so early? You said your date wasn't coming around until 6:15."

Andie was driving straight from work to Elijah's house, and he was driving them to Richmond.

"I asked you to be hear at 5:30 so that I could show you where everything is." Elijah and Klaus heard two pairs of little feet hurrying down the stairs. "Is it Bex, papa?"

The two girls appeared behind Elijah looking excited, until their eyes landed on Klaus, and they both frowned. "Why is he here?" Elena whispered.

Elijah sighed, "Bekah couldn't come, so Klaus is going to watch you two tonight." When the girls didn't say anything, just stared Klaus down, Elijah spoke again, "Be polite."

"Good to see you, Uncle Klaus." The girls grumbled in unison.

"Can I be excused?" Katerina asked loudly. "My barbies are waiting upstairs."

"Yes, go on." Elijah said. Kat grabbed Elena's hand, "Come on, 'lena." And the two scampered back upstairs.

"They don't like me much," Klaus said, coming in the house.

"Well, that might be attributed to you referring to Katerina as a 'thorn in your side' last Christmas, and telling Elena that the tooth fairy is a demon who would come and steal her teeth in the night if she didn't do a dance and sing to him every night before going to bed."

"Oh, yes," Klaus chuckled, following Elijah into the kitchen, "I remember that."

"It's hardly laughable, Niklaus." Elijah scowled. It had taken nearly two weeks to convince Elena that Klaus was lying. And even after that he still sometimes caught her dancing and singing before bed.

"Right, of course, I apologize," Klaus said, but he didn't wipe the amused grin off his face.

Elijah chose to ignore his brother. Certainly, Klaus had not been his first choice for a baby sitter. He had half a mind to cancel his date tonight and stay home with the girls instead of leaving them with Klaus. However, Andie had been looking forward to this opera, so he chose to take his chances.

"There's lasagna in the fridge, you can warm that up for their dinner. They might want you to tell them a story before they go to bed. Or they might go to bed just to get away from you," Elijah said with a small smile, "who knows."

"Very funny." Klaus mumbled.

* * *

Not too long after, Elijah said goodbye to the girls and left for his date with Andie. For about an hour now, Klaus had been upstairs in the playroom with the girls, sketching while they played with barbies.

"Klaus," one of the girls said. Klaus could tell it was Katerina, because Elena would always call him Uncle Klaus. Also, Katerina was louder than Elena when she spoke. Like she wanted to make sure everyone could hear what she was saying.

"Hm?" He hummed, not looking up from his paper, where he was sketching a wolf.

"We're hungry." She said.

"Alright," Klaus closed his pad and stood up and the two girls followed suit, "there's some lasagna in the kitchen."

"But we don't want lasagna," Katerina crossed her arms.

"Well, want do you want?"

"Pizza," Katerina smiled.

"Too bad, you're dad said to give you lasagna, so-"

"But we don't _want_ lasagna!" Katerina practically shouted, adding a dramatic stomp of her little foot.

Klaus took a deep breath and brought his hands together in a prayer stance in an effort to calm himself so as not to unleash his temper on a fire year old. He noticed Elena sitting behind Katerina, watching the scene unfold as she said nothing and let Katerina speak for her.

"Elena?" He asked, curious too hear what she wanted.

Elena looked between Klaus and Katerina before she spoke, "What about you?" Elena asked Klaus. "Do _you_ want lasagna? Or do you want pizza?"

Klaus was stumped. He narrowed his eyes at Elena, and then laughed. "Oh, you're good." He pointed at her, smiling. "Where did you learn to be so clever? I know Elijah didn't teach you any tricks like that."

The girls exchanged a look, both sporting a close lipped smile- the kind that had to be close lipped or else one would see all the secrets behind it. "Kol, then, I presume. He always was too clever for his own good. He could play people like a fiddle. Alright then, come on, get your shoes and jackets and what not."

"Where are we going?" Katerina asked, hoping her guess was correct.

"To get pizza. Elena's right, I'd rather have that than lasagna."

The twins smiled up at Klaus widely, and he couldn't help but return it.

* * *

After going out and coming back home again, Klaus had easily gotten the girl's to get in bed. Since he took them out to get pizza for dinner, they were more agreeable afterward, and didn't argue when he told them to put on pajamas and brush their teeth.

"Uncle Klaus?" Elena said from where she lay on the bed next to her sister. They insisted that they sleep in the same bed, so Klaus let them, not knowing if it was a regular thing, or if they were just taking advantage of the fact that their dad was not there. Either way, he didn't care much.

"Yes?"

"Where's papa tonight?"

"Well, where did he tell you he'd be?" He asked, not sure how much Elijah had told the girls about his dating activity.

"He said he was going to the opera with a friend."

"Then why are you asking me where he is if you already know?"

Elena shrugged, and rolled over on her side, pulling the blankets higher. He moved to step out of the room but was stopped when one of them spoke again.

"You have to tell us a story."

Klaus sighed, telling children stories was neither something he _wanted_ to do nor something he felt he _could_ do. He didn't know any fairy tales or anything like that. "I don't have any stories."

"Yes you do," Katerina argued. "Kol said so. He said he loves your stories."

"Yes, well, I don't think the stories I tell Kol would be suitable for two five year olds."

"Why?"

Klaus tried to suppress his groan of annoyance, but only half succeeded. Children could be so incessant. "Fine." He conceded. "What do you want to hear about?" He walked back into the room and grabbed a chair from the corner, bringing it beside the bed.

"Tell us about Tatia."

Klaus froze. "What?" He managed to say eventually. Both girls were now looking at him intently, eager to hear what ever he might say.

"Tatia, our mother. Tell us about her."

"Alright, it's time you two go to sleep." Klaus let go of the chair and left it there, walking quickly to the door.

"Is papa on a date?" One of the voices asked before he could make it out the door.

Klaus stopped and sighed. "Yes," he said turning around to face them. "Is that ok with you?"

The girls only shrugged and snuggled farther under the covers. "Sheila says he needs a woman." One of them muttered.

Klaus looked at them one more time; everyone was right- they did look so much like Tatia. Klaus found it both endearing and eerie. "Go to sleep," he said, flipping the lights off and shutting the door behind him. Once he was gone, Elena turned to Katerina.

"Kat," she nudged her sister.

"What?"

"Do you think papa will marry Andie?"

"I don't know, Elena."

"Do you think we'll get to meet her?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Elena."

"I think it would be-"

"Go to sleep, Elena!" Katerina said. She didn't want to think about her papa kissing women right now. She hadn't decided how she felt about it yet. A few moments later, she turned to Elena and propped herself up on an elbow. "Fine," she said, "tell me what you think."

Elena turned onto her back and looked up at the glow-in-the-dark stars they had on the ceiling. "I think it might be nice," she said. "If it makes him happy, you know?"

Katerina looked at her sister, then laid back down, not saying anything. Katerina didn't think she wanted her papa dating anyone. _We're enough_, she thought. "He is happy," Katerina said finally, "with us." The girls didn't say anything more after that. They just lay beside each other, each thinking about their differing opinions on their father's love life.

* * *

**A/N: The chapter will be two parts. I'll probably have the second part up in a few days. I split it into two parts because I wanted to first focus on the progression of how Elijah feels about dating over the years, and then, and then focus on how the girls feel about it. Part 2 will show them in older ages, so they will be more opinionated about the matter.**

**Anyway, if you guys have any more suggestions/requests feel free to let me know! You can leave them in the review, send me a pm, or send me a message on tumblr (curt-lemon). **


End file.
